1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for protecting objects made of metals or plastic against high energy laser beams, and to objects so protected.
2. The Prior Art
Within the past few years research has been commenced and experiments conducted to discover ways to protect objects against lasers of high output density. However, these activities have been directed to finding materials and material constructions which are as resistant as possible to high energy laser beams. The results have involved thick, sometimes multi-layered protective shields, as well as protective casings, all of which considerably increase the weight of the object to be protected. This is a big disadvantage for objects such as satellites, space stations and very high flying missiles.